


Never Felt So Right.

by XxUpComingWriterxX



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: #Smut #Lemon, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUpComingWriterxX/pseuds/XxUpComingWriterxX
Summary: When Farrah is in the studio ready to film a makeup tutorial she runs into a goddess. Who is she? Well that's none other then Violet Chachki.
Relationships: Violet Chachki/Farrah Moan
Kudos: 2





	Never Felt So Right.

"Here goes nothing." Farrah thought as she walked through the front doors to the studio. Today was the day that she would be having to film the Logo/WOW presents makeup tutorial. She already did one but of course she wanted to do another one after season 9 had ended. This was the second time that she would have to do a tutorial this professional though, And she was very nervous. But of course her cute attitude didn't show it.  
Flashing her signature smirk to the creators at the wow presents studio she welcomed herself to a chair before pulling her phone out of her skin tight leather jeans  
"Fuck." Farrah said under her breath in a slight whisper biting her lip as a beautiful goddess passed her.  
That goddess was none other then the season 7 winner herself Violet Chachki. As Violet walked by Farrah they gave a quick smirk adding an extra flare of sass to her walk.  
Without realizing Farrah's eyes followed Violet watching as she so perfectly took a seat without hesitation, Farrah then realized Violet would be watching her as she does the tutorial. "Ughhh.." Farrah groaned in agony from her growing issue with her tuck, And with the fact that someone as perfect as Violet would be watching.  
As Farrah went on with the tutorial Violet couldn't help but realize how actually cute Farrah really is. She's so childish that it's adorable and she really LOVES her highlighters. She's also really hot. Loves attention. And Violet was willing to give it all to her. Violet chuckled lowly as she continued to watch Farrah while managing to keep her mind from wandering anywhere crazy. But stopping to laugh loudly when Farrah mentioned messing up her eyeliner all the time. "We all feel like darling, Come through!!" Violet added with a knowing look.  
After seeing Farrah put on her lips Violet stood knowing the tutorial would be over rather soon. Being right she walked to Farrah after.  
"That was quite the tutorial" Violet said laughing. "Full of talk about pink lipstick and pink highlight, Pink blush, Punk everything darling come through!" She said dramatically laughing and flipping her hair.  
"Wanna get some coffee?" She then added on a more serious note. "I'd love to hang out..."  
Farrah paused for a moment letting the question sink in. "Oh my God Violet is freaking asking me out for coffee" she thought as her inner fan girl screamed loudly. "Sure I'd love to..." Farrah said with a smile as she swiftly took Violet's hand leading her out of the studio.  
As they stopped outside Violet stopped slightly to catch a small glance at Farrah, "you never have a bad angle do you?" Violet questioned with a tiny bit of humor in her voice. "Nope I'm like you!" Farrah said childishly with a small giggle "now where to!" Farrah said loudly taking Violet's hand in her own and swinging them between the two. "Coffee if you want" Violet answered hoping for another route. "Hmm...I like coffee but I think my place sounds better." Farrah said with a wink as she walked faster. "Oh my gosh did I really say that?" She thought as they continued to walk to her apartment.  
As they walked along Violet couldn't help but grow more frustrated as the time went on with glances seeing how stunning Farrah looked. "She's a real life princess..." Violet whispered so softly that even herself didn't hear.  
"Hey..." Farrah said stopping to look into the taller queens eyes. "We're here." She continued as she proceeded to open the door. As the door opened her back was pushed toward the door as Violet kissed her roughly. "Jason..." Farrah moaned softly kissing back Before wrapping her arms around the other queens waist and pulling them in.  
Farrah flipped positions so she was able to walk Violet back into her bedroom before Violet flipped back pinning Cameron onto their bed, "You're so perfect." Violet whispered in a shaky breath as they started to place small kisses down Cameron's neck letting their hands explore the others body. As Jason threw Cameron's shirt off Cameron began to unbutton Jason's to speed things up a bit more wanting Jason badly., Finishing he ripped his shirt off and slid out of his leather pants allowing Jason to do the same. Finally being free from the restraint known as pants Cameron moaned as Jason began to kiss down his whole body stopping at his lower stomach to tease him slowly placing kisses lower and lower to where he needed to be touched desperately.  
"Fuck" Cameron moaned as Jason took him into his mouth bobbing his head back and forth building a steady rhythm. "This feels so right" Cameron gasped out in uneven breaths as Jason continued to suck. Jason smirked as he continued feeling proud of the noises he was able to get out of this boy, But being the tease he is not wanting to end this just yet pulled off earning a whine from Cameron at the loss of contact. "Please..Jason" Cameron began to beg batting his eyelashes at Jason. "I've been so good and I need this." Cameron said throwing his head back in desire. Loving the way Cameron sounded when begging Jason took him into his mouth again as he began to palm himself while doing so. Jason was already close but wasn't going to finish before Cameron. But from the sounds from the other above he knew that would be very soon as Cameron finished with a moan of Violet's name Jason finished soon after with a small moan of "Farrah" before coming up to lay next to her. "Your perfect." Violet said lowly as she attempted to catch her breath. "So are you." Farrah whispered back softly still in a daze from the moment that they just had.  
"Never did I ever see myself getting with my idol" Farrah said turning towards Violet with a smile. "I love you." She said placing a soft kiss on Violet's lips. This kiss was different from the others, this one was love rather then being heated like the rest. "I love you too." Violet said as she watched Cameron smile before drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply just an edited repost to one of my older stories I never really gave the chance to see the light. Let me know if you want a sequel?
> 
> I also have another chapter up for an older story called “the perfect challenge!!” Go check it out!


End file.
